Ethereal Dusk
by SioPao-chan
Summary: Naruto was bored out of his mind as he strolled in one of the forests of Konohagakure during the last day of their week long break. He hears a swish of a sound that is nothing like a breeze and turned around to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first fanfiction in years! It sounds a bit like of a prose but I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Hinata nor anyone from the Narutoverse. Kishimoto-sensei owns them and this is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**Ethereal Dusk**

A Naruhina fanfiction

It was one of those rare times that Konohagakure actually have peace. There was no one trying to destroy them, no one trying to invade them and no one trying to steal something from them. It is indeed a time of peace, hence the brave shinobis from our epic story were granted a much needed break. Most of them cheered loudly (the one most loud being the blonde, whiskered man) and there were others who just silently nodded at the great news.

It was the last day of the week since the declaration of their break and the day was just about to end. The sun was just dipping west, well behind the mountain ranges giving them a soft ethereal glow of red and orange with the sky slowly showing visible tinges of the midnight blue that it has to become.

Underneath this vast greatness, we find a boy of about sixteen, with a tall and muscular build, walking not so quietly and muttering things under his breath. His cerulean blue eyes drawn together and his forehead furrowed. Basing from the guy's face, one could tell that he was frustrated about something.

"I am so bored! Isn't there anything better to do now?" we heard him say, as he kicked a pebble to the ground.

"Sakura is out with her girl bonding thing and Sai is currently obsessing the library. Shikamaru would probably be asleep and Chouji and Kiba are helping their parents. There is no way I'm going to go Lee's right now as I don't want to suffer another of his "youthful" tirades and Neji would probably be with Tenten right now. So that only leaves Shino behind…."

Silence passed and leaves were blown.

"But he's way too creepy even for me!"

The blonde sighed and put his hands inside his pocket. He continues hi silent trek amongst the trees of Konohagakure, not really paying attention to where he was until he heard a swish of a sound. It sounded more of a sigh than the gentle calling of the breeze, so he looked around trying to catch a glimpse of the sound maker and was mildly shocked and pleased at what he had seen.

With graceful movements, like a lion to its prey, he moved swiftly about until he was above the perpetrator. Seeing as to that his prey was very concentrated, not even noticing his presence above, he chose the most effective "method of gaining attention" from his mind, granted the current situation.

He jumped down onto the lowest branch of the tree without his prey noticing and hung up his knees on the branch, turning upside down, right in front of the person underneath it.

"Yo Hinata!" he exclaimed, his face showing the cheerfulness and brightness it all contained.

The poor girl, startle out of her wits, looked at him wide-eyed and let out a shriek.

"N-naruto-kun?!" that was all she could say, before she started to sway. Her body kicking up her sympathetic nerve system and made her hyperventilate into oblivion.

Worried for what happened to her, he dropped to the ground and rushed to her side. He noted that her face was an unhealthy color red, bordering on what could be called Scarlet Red. Afraid that she might have been sick from the start, he checked her stats but found naught. Puzzled to what have caused her fainting spell, he scratched his head and stared at the raven haired lass.

Suddenly a voice from long ago popped into his head,

"_Why do you always faint whenever you see Naruto?!"_ it said.

And for the love of all things sacred, he could not decipher what Kiba had meant.

He shook his head, clearing it of its thoughts, deciding that that would have to wait. Looking back down at his fainted companion at a close distance, he found out some things that he wouldn't have lest the predicament had not occurred.

"_She has long eyelashes, like those of a doll and her skin is so smooth, not a single blemish on her face. And she has cute little lips. I wonder it those are as soft as it looks like to kiss….. WHOA! Backtrack, Rewind and STOP! What the hell was I thinking?!"_

Two pink spots formed on his whiskered mark cheeks, and he had back pedaled so fast, he found himself sitting on the grass. But while it was grass, there was also something else, so he shifted his weight and caught a hold of it.

It was a notebook, from what he could see, with fancy markings on its covering. Inkling told him not to open it, for it's quite obvious that it belongs to the fair maiden right beside him.

"But this is the chance that you can get to know why she always faint and why she is always red." His inner voice said, with the Kyuubi piping in his agreement.

And so we all know that curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, the fox, as he opted to side with his mischievous self and opened the forbidden notebook.

"**When it comes to the subject of "You", all realities seem to fly out the window in no less than 10 second flat. Common sense just always disappears when the subject is about you. It is so confusing, and it's a guaranteed way to make me lose my mind, stammer or sometimes, even faint. You have that power over me that only you can control. Sometimes I am scared to think that you can manipulate me so very easily. With one command, you can have me obeying your every whim. Its just absurd thinking about it, but then I guess I am ok with that, so long as it is you because I really, really, really like you, Naruto-kun, even more so than my own being."**

His jaw dropped after reading, and if ever there was mosquito around, it surely would have found its way in without anyone guiding. He stared at the notebook wide-eyed, not believing what it just said, but re-reading it a couple of times confirmed that it indeed was real. His face resembled that of a very ripe tomato and his mouth was now forming a thin line upwards before exploding into a full-blown grin.

"She likes… me" he said, softly, dazed from the information he just found. He looked at the still sleeping maiden and repeated what he said louder this time. Then he stood up and did a very happy jig and shouted in the night, "She likes me!"

He then went back to the side of the sleeping heiress and shook her awake, not wanting him to be the only one doing a happy jig.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Author's Note: Whee! First chapter done. The next one would elaborate more on Hinata-chan's side. Make this little author happy by clicking that green button below. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter two is here guys! And I would like to give a million of thanks to **-san**, **Kasuchi, Koichi-san**, **Rose Tiger****-san** and **naruhina171****-san** for giving me positive reviews. Thanks a lot you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei has the legal intellectual rights to them as he is the one who made them. This is for entertainment purposes only. Now, on to the story!

**Ethereal Dusk**

A Naruhina Fanfiction

**Chapter Two**

Someone had dared try to take her away from her dreams. And it was such a nice dream too. In her dream, Naruto-kun was her prince and she was his princess and that they were fighting back to back. (She never liked the damsel in distress type) and the fight was over and Naruto-kun was just about to plant his lips against hers but, there was that shaking.

She groaned and turned away, hoping against hope that her dream would continue on its course. But alas, such was not to be as the shaking consistently grew and also added a voice that she really knew.

Fluttering open slowly, like that of a blossoming flower, her eyes shown forth, all pupil-less and iridescent, the mark of their birthright.

Gaining sense of her surroundings, she saw the now deep velvety sky, with the stars shining amongst it. Felt the grass beneath her and the soft breeze that lingers. But most of all, she noticed, the face of the young man looking at her with such gentle eyes and a very bright smile.

"_This must be the continuation of the dream,"_ she thought, neither awake nor asleep. She smiled back sleepily at the young man, going so far as to place a hand on his cheek.

"Naruto-kun" she murmured. "_It sure feels nice to see his face so close, even in my dreams"_ she thought then soon almost drifted back to sleep. But she was brought back to startling reality, when said person called her name quite loudly.

"Hina-chan, don't go back to sleep!"

And then she realized with such clarity, that she was in fact not dreaming. Her eyes snapped open and landed on the face of the young lad before her, confusion marring her beautiful visage.

"_I don't understand,"_ she thought. _"How can this be not a dream? These things happen only when I am asleep."_ But soon found out that she was really not in lala-land as she was helped up into a sitting position by the young lad that has her heart.

"Hina-chan!" he said excitedly then paused and scratched his head, a soft glow of pink barely visible to see, unless you have eyes like the ones born in her family.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you that." he said quite embarrassedly. A feeling of surprise came upon her and she could feel the tell tale signs of her blush and hyperventilation but fought down the urge to become a crumpled heap once more.

"N-no, I don't mind. Not at all." she managed to say, between the shallow breaths that she had to take. _"As long as its you."_ she said to herself in an afterthought. The smile came back, twice big and bright and there was a sparkle that can be seen in his eyes.

More surprise came upon her way, as she now found herself locked in a very warm embrace. Stiffening up, not knowing what to do, she stayed like that until he spoke through.

"Thank you," he said through gentle tones and she relaxed, closing her eyes, his gesture being returned. She nodded her head and then thought that he was about to let go but was proven wrong when the hug got strong.

"I am sorry for not noticing before; it must've been hard really hard for you. But now that I know, I want to return it back too." Not knowing what he was up to, she opened her eyes and looked into his, a thing she bravely did as her blush intensified bit by bit.

A gaze of query was presented to him, _"He couldn't possibly know…"_ was her thought, but banished it quickly as a foolish thought.

"Naruto-kun, what are you-"

She never finished her sentence as a finger was lightly pressed on her lips. A tender look placed on his face and the bright smile had never faded.

"I think I am starting to really, really, really like you too, Hina-chan." Her eyes widened at the sudden revelation, entirely unsure whether she's really awaken.

"Y-you do?" she stammered, hoping that she wasn't in a delusion.

"Yep!"

"A-and I am not dreaming?" A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Does this feel like a dream?" then a warm tingle had spread on her cheeks and her hand flew to the part where he kissed, a huge smile now forming on her lips.

"No, it is not a dream." she confirmed, all the while managing not to faint. She then hugged the foxy boy, a few tears leaking out from sheer joy.

"Thank you and I very much like you so, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, I know, Hina-chan. And I like you too."

They stayed like that for awhile, not caring for the world to see, as long as they have each other in their arms. Then something clicked on the heiress' mind, she pushed slightly away from him to look him once again in the eye.

"But how did you know that I like you, Naruto-kun?" A guilty look was then on the lad, shifting his gaze away from the lass.

"I, uh," he scratched his head then suddenly was in a bow with his hands together in a clap.

"I saw your notebook and opened to take a peek when I saw your note. I'm really, really sorry for invading your privacy and I totally understand if you're angry but please don't think that I only said and did what I did because of what it had said." He said this throughout one breath and waited judgment with bated breath. When moments passed and nothing happened, he chanced a peek at the raven head.

She was sitting there, looking at him, amusement clearly on her face.

"Eh? Hina-chan, you're not mad?" she shook her head and smiled at him.

"I ought to be mad but I am not, in fact I am a little grateful for the stunt that you did, for had you not done it then all of this would have never happened."

A great sigh of relief was then heard followed by a cheerful laugh from the lad. He was happy that she wasn't going to bite off his head.

_"She is different in a very nice way."_ said his inner self. He thought that this was a refreshing change from the ones he was used to and he was starting to grow very, very fond of the lass.

"I am so glad that you're not mad. But you know I have seen another note in your notebook."

He smiled at her in a strange way then an alarm went off in her head, wishing fervently that that particular note was not what he read. But unfortunately for her, lady luck decided to play for she did hear what she didn't want him to say and because of this started to sway.

"It said that you had a dream of the two of us in a hot spring,"

That was as far as he could go for the lady heiress' sympathetic nerve system once again made her hyperventilate into oblivion.

"Ah! Hina-chan! I was just joking! Please, wake up!"

And so that was how the first week of break had ended. With no one trying to destroy them, no one trying to invade them, no one trying to steal from them and gaining something so valuable, they'll treasure it for the rest of their living days.

The End.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Author's Note: Yay, my very first naruhina fic is now finished! I know the story is a bit of a prose and most of them end in rhymes (I don't know why I did it that way) but I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it.

Kindly make this authoress happy and click that little green button below. Thanks! ^__^


End file.
